La machine à rattraper le temps
by Kahllan
Summary: 2017, un monde ravagé, sans avenir, où les hommes n'ont plus d'espoir... 1977,où ils étaient encore innocents et insouciants... et puis un voyage, une deuxième chance et la perspective d'un nouveau départ. Mais pour qui ?
1. préface

_**La machine à rattraper le temps**_

**Auteur:** Kahllan

**Disclainer:** Bien entendu les personnages et les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas , pour la plupart, ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling ou de la Warner Bros.

**Note:** Bien bien, pour le choix du titre (et seulement si cela vous intéresse) disons que j'écoutais _Indochine_ quand j'ai commencé à écrire ( et oui ça explique tout, ou presque! )

Voilà, bonne lecture à tous et à toutes et place au préface!

* * *

_**« Il faut se méfier des ingénieur ça commence par la machine à coudre, ça fini par la bonne atomique » Marcel Pagnol**_

Préface:

La guerre, très violente qui s'était déroulée en Europe ces dernières années, s'était pour l'heure légèrement apaisée, mais n'avait pas disparue pour autant, elle avait simplement migré vers l'Asie et l'Amérique , autrement dit, l'océan pacifique était devenu le théâtre de combats navals particulièrement explosifs et continus.

Côté moldu, plus ou moins déclarée, elle c'était officiellement concrétisée quand tous les États en ayant les moyens, avaient littéralement sauté, sur les usines d'armement (qui étaient alors à la pointe de la technologie), chacun soupçonnant, parfois à juste titre, son voisin de posséder plus d'armement militaire, que ce qu'il voulait bien laisser entendre .

Et c'est ainsi que devait commencer le cycle infernal qui siégeait déjà depuis de nombreuses années sur la planète bleue ; autrement dit « tension-explosion » .

Les combats se déroulaient sur toute la surface du globe plus ou moins férocement, et seuls les pôles semblaient être épargnés par folie du reste du monde. Dans les airs, sur terre, de par les mers, sous la surface de l'eau, les Hommes s'acharnaient à s'entretuer, redoublant d'inventivité morbide, révélant une nouvelle fois à la face du monde leur sombre nature perverse.

Partout des villes surpeuplées, des coupures d'eau et d'électricité récurrentes, des hôpitaux surchargés… La population pauvre, souvent affamée vivait avec une peur constante dans des villes parfois semi-bombardées, et la vie se rythmait aux sons des alarmes d'alertes … Mais il y avait de l'entraide aussi : tout d'abord moldue et sorcières chacune de leur côté, puis il y a quelques années le Secret, par la force des choses, avait été rompu et alors très discrètement, timidement, dans certaines régions les deux communautés avaient commencé à ce soutenir. Cependant là encore, préjugés, dénonciations et collaborateurs firent de nombreux ravages.

En revanche, les seuls à qui le climat ambiant profitait, (et ce depuis que le monde est monde), les marchants d'armes, n'avaient semblait-il encore jamais connus leur commerce plus florissant; bien que par ailleurs leur succès économique furent suffisamment menés à mal par la crise mondiale pour qu'aucun d'entre eux n'ai eu l'idée de s'auto-déclarer dictateur d'un pays quelconque, pour le moment du reste.

Ce qui avait déclenché la Troisième Guerre Mondiale Moldu, car tel était le nom que ceux-ci lui donnait, était en réalité un conflit sorcier vieux de plus de cinquante ans.

En effet le mage noir le plus craint du XX siècle, Lord Voldemort, trois ans après sa renaissance, avait, en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, regroupé de part les cinq continents, plus de dix millions d' âmes ( chiffre officiel du ministère de la magie).

Sorciers, vampires, loups-garous, géants, et autres hybrides de toutes catégories, de toutes espèces et de toutes nations, s'étaient rangés sous sa bannière et depuis lors semaient la terreur en pourchassant jusqu'à l'extermination, (et au nom de quelques obscures volontés d'eugénisme), les moldus, leur sympathisants et tous sorciers de sang jugé impur…En Europe d'abord, puis dans les pays de l'est, du sud , l'Asie deux ans après et l'Amérique quelques mois plus tard.

Les Etats quant à eux avaient vite compris l'ampleur de la menace sorcière, et les armées avaient été déployées après de longs accords internationaux pour contenir l'invasion. Au début au moins, car cela avait vite fini par dégénérer après que certains hauts généraux, par excès de zèle sans doute, n'aient commis quelques indélicatesses réelle ou soupçonnées sur leur passage, et d'après lesquelles certaines nations c'étaient empressées de justifier, par la voie d'une propagande outragée, leur initiative d'un conflit armé ouvert, présentée comme une riposte globale nécessaire …

Dans ce monde qu'était devenu le leur, où régnaient les forces du mal, où la guerre ravageait le globe et déchirait les familles , où la peur rongeait les âmes. Ce monde où les nouvelles générations n'avaient entendu parler du mot "paix" que dans les contes et certaines conversations d'adultes qui y croyaient encore. Ces enfants qui vivaient depuis toujours dans la douce folie meurtrière de leurs aînés et qui avec toute leur innocence voulaient refaire le monde en mieux…

C'était aussi dans cet univers qu' Harry Potter vivait, retenu prisonnier en France où il était torturé par les mangemorts du Lord...

L'humanité pourra t-elle un jour a nouveau compter sur le survivant, un homme seul, épuisé et détruit de l'intérieur?

Pourra -t-elle avoir une deuxième chance?

Et si seulement l'on pouvait tout oublier ….

La folie…

La guerre…

Pour tout recommencer…

Il nous faudrait…

L'impossible…revenir en arrière….

Peut-être même…

_Remonter le temps…_

* * *

Ceci est un très court préface, je sais mais c'est juste pour mettre en place le contexte dans lequel se déroule l'histoire

Vos impressions ? Si vous souhaitez connaître la suite, dites le moi et si vous trouvez des erreurs, faites m'en part aussi. Un petit mot c'est simple, rapide, et ça fait tellement plaisir.

A une prochaine fois.

_Kahllan_


	2. Chap 1, Seul, épuisé, et mort?

**_Titre: La machine à rattraper le temps_**

Auteur: Kahllan

Disclainer: Bien entendu les personnages et les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas , pour la plupart, ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling

Seule l'histoire est à moi.

Résumé: Harry est en prison en France où il est torturé par les mangemorts du Lord.

Une année , début août il voit un nouveau prisonnier débarquer…

Note: Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews, et à tous les autres lecteurs anonymes, ça fait vraiment plaisir. Encore une fois merci à tous.

Sur ce, je vous dis Bonne lecture.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Chapitre premier: Seul, épuisé, et...mort?

C'était une belle matinée de la mi-août , le ciel était bleu et quelques feuilles dorées commençaient à moucheter les pelouses des jardins de France. En cette dix-septième année du deuxième millénaire, tous, à de rare exception près, s'accordaient à dire que l'automne été déjà très en avance.

Situé dans la rade de l'Ile-d'Aix à mi-chemin entre cette dernière et l'Ile-d'Oléron, construit en pleine mer, se dressait un colosse à la forme d'un anneau de pierre elliptique .

Il était construit sur 3 niveaux , comportant des batteries qui étaient établies en casemates avec des embrasures étroites. Il y avait 66 casemates dont chacune pouvait si il le fallait, contenir une vingtaine d'hommes.

Au centre de l'édifice siégeait une cour intérieure, le rez-de-chaussée lui, accueillait les entrepôts de vivres, les cuisines, les latrines, ainsi que le réfectoire . Sur l'un des côtés de la battisse, un long escalier s'ouvrait sur l'océan.

Escalier depuis lequel par beau temps on pouvait espérer entrapercevoir le littorale Français à deux kilomètres de là.

C'est ainsi qu'en ces Années Noires, bien qu'oublié et à l'abandon pendant prés de 100 ans, le Fort allait devenir, au XXème siècle la plus crainte des prisons du monde sorcier.

réaménagé expréssement pour les résistants anti-Lord cette fois, et qui accueillait presque autant de moldus que de sorciers. 

Fort Boyard...

Il va sans dire que le privilège d'y être enfermer ne revenait pas au premier venu, mais à ceux qui constituaient « l'élite » des ennemis du seigneur des ténèbres.

Ainsi ces derniers avaient l'immense honneur de se faire torturer à en perdre la raison et cela pour le plus grand plaisir du maître qui pouvait faire durer l'agonie de ces pauvres diables des mois, voire des années pour les plus "chanceux".

Mais ce que le Lord aimait par dessus tout, c'était de voir ses victimes ensanglantées, à bout de force et l'esprit brisé, le supplier de les achever.

En effet, pour ses pauvres âmes, demander pitié aurait été une perte de temps vers le chemin de la délivrance ultime parce que tous savaient que Voldemort n'avait jamais eu aucune pitié, pour personne.

Les malheureux qui s'y étaient risqués avaient déclenché les foudres du Lord noir et avaient agonisé longuement, pendant un jour ou deux, enchaînés aux poteaux de la cour, le ventre déchiré, les entrailles à l'aire libre, et les mouettes et goélands qui venaient à chaque nouvelle occasion festoyer dans leur cage thoracique.….

Mais si il y avait une chose que Voldemort haïssait, en dehors des moldus, de l'amour et tous ces autres sentiments inutiles, c'était que quelqu'un puisse lui tenir tête.

Or, il y avait un prisonnier qui était là depuis bien plus longtemps que tous les autres, il avait été l'un des premiers à être enfermé au Fort, et malgré toute l'application que le Lord mettait dans ses séances de supplice (autant physiques que morales) et le manque de nourriture, ce petit imbécile ne l'avait jamais prié, pas une seule fois, de mettre un terme à ses souffrances.

Bien sûr vous-savez-qui aurait pu s'en débarrasser depuis des lustres déjà, mais il savait que sa maigre victime ne tiendrait plus longtemps, de plus il voulait le briser jusqu'au bout, puis le voir le supplier, ce fils de sang-de-bourbe qui fut autrefois son pire ennemis! celui ci avait peut-être réussi à tenir plusieurs années, mais à présent sa fin était proche, très proche...Il n'y en avait plus pour très longtemps.

Harry Potter...

Le survivant...

L'élu...

Ses amis d'autrefois le pensaient peut-être mort, ou au moins disparu…

Depuis il ne sais combien de temps…supplicié au bon vouloir du Maître et de ses gardes-chiourmes, affamé, dans une cellule humide, sombre, puante et noire de crasse…c'est là qu'il était retenu.

Il était passé outre, il ne sait comment, l'épidémie de scorbut qui avait sévi les prisonniers il y a plusieurs années, avait réchappé par miracle d'une très mauvaise grippe, et n'était pas brisé au point de ne plus savoir qui il était (quoique par moments cela ne lui était plus très clair) …

Mais à présent « le survivant » n'était plus qu'un sac d'os de...pfff (il ne savait même plus son age: il ne comptait plus les années il avait passé dans cet endroit), le corps presque entièrement recouvert de cicatrices, seuls une partie du visage et le cuir chevelu avaient pratiquement été totalement épargnés, pour le reste...

Il était méconnaissable, dans ses loques déchirées et répugnantes qui lui servaient de vêtements avec des cheveux qui lui arrivaient au milieu du cou ( ses cheveux avaient bien repoussés depuis la coupe annuelle du printemps dernier) et un semblant de barbe qui avait poussé comme elle avait pu entre deux cicatrices….

On lui avait enlevé ses lunettes au tout début de son incarcération ( il aurait été dommage qu'il parvienne à se suicider sans qu'on eut pu lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs), pourtant il n'avait pas l'impression que sa vue ait changée, peut-être se méprenait-il , mais il croyait savoir ce qui était à l'origine de sa non-baisse de vision….

Si depuis presque toujours, d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Harry s'était toujours senti vide de l'intérieur, aujourd'hui il ne ressentait plus rien.

Il était fatigué de se battre pour vivre, et de toute façon pour vivre quoi? Le couché de soleil à travers le ridicule soupirail qui lui servait de fenêtre et accessoirement d'éclairage?

Sûrement pas ! Le soleil, son réveil ou son couché il en avait vu des milliers et il s'en moquait!

Comme par habitude, depuis qu'il était ici, il s'était assis en tailleur sur la paillasse grouillante d'insectes qui lui servait de lit, (quoique depuis quelques années il préférait dormire à même le sol... question d'hygiène dirons nous), le regard vague fixé sur le mur d'en face.

Selon l'humeur de l'instant, cette tache journalière consistait certaines fois à en compter les briques de pierre qui le constituaient, de haut en bas, de droite à gauche, puis une sur deux, et ainsi de suite…, et d'autres fois à s'inventer des sortes de labyrinthes, de parcours en suivant les lignes du mortier qui soudaient les pierres les unes aux autres. A la longue ce petit jeu l'énervait plus qu'il n'aurait du, d'autant plus qu'il n'y voyait pas grand chose. S'en suivait alors plusieurs heures ou il insultait et maudissait chacun des atomes de la muraille entière….Il était plus ou moins conscient que cela était ridicule, mais après tout c'était un moyen comme un autre pour tuer le temps...

Le Temps justement…. tantôt il nous paraît court, tantôt il nous paraît long, dans ces moments on s'invente des moyens pour le faire passer plus rapidement, et dans les autres on aimerait avoir le pouvoir de le suspendre, de l'étirer infiniment….

Le Temps, inéluctable, qui passe sans qu'on n'y puisse rien faire pour l'arrêter.

Mais où peut-il bien fuir ce Temps ?

Au fil des années Harry y avait réfléchi et était arrivé à la conclusion que pour lui le Temps ne fuyait pas, il se transformait juste en souvenirs passés, encrés au plus profond des êtres.

Malheureusement pour lui, le passé était fini et il ne repasserait pas, il était parfaitement inutile de vouloir s'y réfugier et d'échafauder milles et unes théories sur les « et si …. », et pourtant, parfois Harry se prenait encore à rêver et à imaginer chacune des vies qu'il aurait pu avoir si seulement un des facteurs qui avaient fait de sa vie un enfer avait été modifié.

Et si il n'y avait pas eu la guerre.

Et si Dumbledore n'était pas mort.

Et si il n'avait pas été le survivant.

Et si Voldemort n'était jamais réapparu.

Et si ….

Et pour ne rien arranger, à l'inverse le futur, lui, était illusoire puisqu'il n'était pas encore là…Et heureusement d'ailleurs car au point où en était rendu le Monde lorsque qu'Harry s'était fait enfermer, il ne voulait même pas imaginer comment il était à présent, et encore moins comment il serait plus tard, si un « plus tard » il y avait un jour…Et d'après lui cet avenir risquait d'être très fortement compromis: à l'allure où allait les choses lorsqu'il était en liberté, il était étonné que l'armée des ténèbres n'aie pas encore éradiquée toute forme de vie sur Terre ou que les moldus ne l'aient pas encore fait exploser avec leurs bombes de destruction massive…

Mais contrairement à son habitude, cette fois, (la dernière et il ferait tout pour), il attendait que les mangemorts viennent le torturer et ainsi il pourrait mourir, sans se suicider, sans supplier personne et en gardant sauf l'honneur de sa famille. ( après tout il considérait que toutes ces années de tourments avant de mourir était plus que suffisant pour ne pas être déshonoré). En fait c'était bien là un prétexte pour mourir dignement, car de toute façon si les mangemorts ne le tuaient pas aujourd'hui il mourait demain, et ça il en était certain…

Il se demandait d'ailleurs souvent comment il avait bien pu réussir à tenir aussi longtemps sous le courroux du Serpent psychopathe qui venait une dizaines de fois par mois et qui mettait tout son cœur dans des sortilèges plus noir qu'une nuit sans lune affin de le faire abdiquer.

Et quand le Lord n'était pas là, c'était ses sous-fifres qui prenaient le relais, autant dire qu'Harry n'avait aucun répit. La seule consigne qui était donnée aux Mangemorts était de ne pas le tuer ( le Maître voulait le faire lui même).

De ces séances, Harry en ressortait chaque fois au bord de l'évanouissement, le corps lacéré de part en part de blessures sanguinolentes, la plupart des os si ce n'est broyés du moins brisés, la gorge en feu d'avoir trop crié et la tête prête à exploser. Ainsi quand on le reportait à sa cellule il bénéficiait de divers sortilèges et potions pour le remettre plus ou moins en état. Les potions pour réparer les os étaient horriblement douloureuses, de ce fait il souffrait presque autant, voire plus que lorsqu'il était torturé ( au fil des ans son seuil de tolérance à la souffrance c'était largement agrandi, à présent les seuls rares Mangemorts et bien sûr le Lord lui même parvenaient presque toujours à le porter au bord de la folie )...

- lâchez moi espèce d'ordures crétin sal…

-SILENCIO! La coupa un mangemort sous les rires de son collègue.

-Ho ho la vélane se met en colère, c'est qu'elle pourrait bien me faire peur… Ajouta-t-il en tenant fermement la femme qui redoublait d'efforts pour se dégager de la poigne de son bourreau.

Harry qui était encore dans ses sombres pensées, n'avait pu s'empêcher d'entendre les insultes proférées par cette femme à l'attention des deux hommes encagoulés. Il avait l'habitude de scène similaire à celle ci, tous les jours au moins cinq ou six fois.

C'était toujours le même scénario: on hurlait, on insultait, on essayait même de s'enfuir, après quelques temps on ne se rappelait plus où on habitait et à la fin on les priait d'avoir la vie sauve...

Ce qui le décida à diriger son regard sur les fauteurs de trouble fut le mot « vélane » prononcé par Avery. Il se dit que quelque part sa ne lui ferait pas beaucoup de mal d'observer une vélane avant de mourir, peut-être même du bien en fait…

Malheureusement à peine avait-il commencé à la regarder que déjà les serviteurs du Lord l'enfermaient trois cellules sur sa droite, hors de sa vue.

Alors, revenant à la contemplation de _Son _mur, il attendit patiemment son heure…

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Alors? est ce que ça vous a plus?

Donnez moi votre avis.

A+

Kahllan


	3. Chap 2, s'enfuir

**_Titre: La machine à rattraper le temps_**

**Auteur:** Kahllan

**Disclainer :** Les personnages et les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas , pour la plupart, ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling

**Résumé**: Harry est en prison en France où il est torturé par les mangemorts du Lord.

Une année, début août il voit un nouveau prisonnier débarquer…

**Note:** Hu hu, un nouveau chapitre, et j'espère un nouveau bon moment pour vous à passer en le lisant. Merci à tous pour les reviews.

Et Bonne lecture.

* * *

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Chapitre second: s'enfuir

_Alors, revenant à la contemplation de son mur, il attendit patiemment son heure_…

Heure qui ne vint pas, ni le soir , ni le lendemain…

Deux jours plus tard, alors qu'Harry sentait sa vie lui filer lentement entre les doigts, il entendit la porte de la geôle de la vélane s'ouvrir, suivi quelques instant plus tard par des cris de rage et des bruits de lutte .

La jeune femme parvint miraculeusement à s'échapper mais s'effondra de douleur cinq mètres plus loin, à trois pas de la cellule d'Harry, touchée par un doloris.

Ce dernier ne pouvait qu'assister à la scène ,quand tout à coup la femme dans sa douleur parvint à capter son regard quelques secondes avant de se remettre à se tordre sous les regards amusés des mangemorts.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua, étonné, que le visage de la femme, déformée par la douleur, se transformait peu à peu , il s'allongeait jusqu'à ressembler à une tête d'oiseau orné d'un bec acéré, tandis que le tissu de sa robe au niveau des omoplates se déchirait, laissant apparaître une paire d'ailles écaillées. Comme si toute sa magie, (Harry avait compris qu'elle était une sorcière quand il avait su qu'elle était une vélane), lui échappait, déréglant complètement son don .

Les mangemorts, perplexes quant à ce qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux, cessèrent le doloris vingt secondes, le temps qu'elle reprenne son apparence normal, et lancèrent un sort de ligotage.

La femme aux cheveux d'argent saisit l'occasion et cria en direction d'Harry:

-- Harry, c'est Gabrielle la …elle reçut un nouveau sort qui la fit hurler de douleur.

Tout à coup une partie retranchée de son cerveau depuis des années , ce rappelât à lui, en quelques dixièmes de seconde les rouages de sa mémoire se remirent en route, toutes les informations qu'il connaissait sur la victime devant lui et dont il n'avait pas prêté attention jusque-là lui revinrent à l'esprit, tournant à toute vitesse dans sa tête. Femme, française, vélane, la seule vélane qu'il connaissait était Fleur Delacour, Gabri…Mais oui Fleur avait bien une petite soeur, qu'il avait d'ailleurs lui même déjà rencontré lors de le deuxième tache du tournois des trois sorciers, il y avait si longtemps maintenant…

--Gabrielle! Hurla-t-il en allant s'écraser dans sa précipitation sur les barreaux de la cellule.

La jeune femme s'arrêta une seconde de respirer mais ni tenant plus, fut une nouvelle fois submergée par la douleur insoutenable et reprit ses hurlements.

Les deux mangemorts ayant vu que quelque chose se passait sous leurs nez sans savoir le pourquoi du comment de ladite chose, l'un envoya un doloris en direction de Harry toujours accroché à ses barreaux, regardant avec horreur la jeune femme pleine de vie qu'il avait connue, ce tordre au sol avec de moins en moins de hargne. Quand il vit le rayon rouge arriver dans sa direction, malgré son état il sauta jusqu'au fond de sa cellule. Le sortilège de son adversaire passant à moins d'un mètre de lui. Macnaire ,car c'était lui ,approcha avec un sourire carnassier des barreaux d'acier du survivant.

Ce dernier, comme son parrain avant lui, tenta le tout pour le tout, rassembla sa magie et ses dernières forces et, avec un dernier effort parvint à prendre sa forme d'animagi. Bien peu sûr de réussir, il fonça tête baissés au travers de deux barreaux. Non seulement il passa facilement( il n'était pas beaucoup épais) mais en plus il percuta de plein fouet Macnaire.

L'homme encagoulé alla s'envoler deux mètres plus loin sur le mur de pierre du couloir, assommé sur le coup. Le deuxième mangemort cessa de suite de torturer la vélane, celle-ci étant déjà à moitié évanouie, il se concentra sur le loup squelettique qui venait de surgir d'une des cellules. Avant qu'il ait pu faire le moindre geste, l'animal toutes griffes dehors avait sauté, et déjà ses crocs étaient enfoncé dans sa gorge.

Le mangemort n'eut pas le temps de crier que déjà il basculait à terre, immobile dans une marre de sang bordeaux.

Harry, à bout de souffle, reprit son apparence humaine et se retourna vers la sœur de son amie qui essayait péniblement de se relever. Une fois debout, sans perdre de temps il lui pris la main et l'entraîna à toutes vitesse dans un dédale de couloirs.

Ils couraient maladroitement, prêts à s'écrouler à tous moments long des couloirs, elle toute tremblante et lui plié en deux par un point de côté. Ils trouvèrent un escalier dans lequel ils descendirent comme ils le purent. Gabrielle glissa et faillit entraîner Harry avec elle, heureusement ce dernier parvint à se retenir de justesse à la rampe. Au moment où ils arrivèrent dans la cour, un cri se fit entendre .

--Ils sont là! Hurla Malfoy senior.

-- Remontons ! Cria Gabrielle en faisant de grands signes en direction du mangemort.

-- Pour se faire piéger ? non ! Lui répondit Harry dans un marmonnement incompréhensible.

Harry tourna à travers ce qui se révéla être le réfectoire des gardiens de la prison sans oser s'arrêter de peur de se faire rattraper.

Comme ils tournaient après l'entrée des cuisines, néanmoins, Gabrielle hurla de nouveaux et Harry fut forcé de se retourner : ils faisaient face à un mangemort qui les tenait en joue:

-- ARRETEZ-VOUS ! ordonna-t-il

Le Survivant reconnu la voix comme appartenant à Nott.

La première chose à portée de main était la cruche. Harry l'attrapa et la lança.

Le coup ne fut pas très puissant, mais étonnamment précis pour l'attrapeur qu'il était. Il eut juste le temps de percevoir l'expression de surprise sur le visage du mangemort juste avant que la cruche ne lui écrase le nez. Il jura et vacilla en arrière. Les deux sorciers se remirent à courir. Derrière eux, Ils entendaient leur poursuivant hurler et s'agiter , puis quelque chose le frappa fort derrière la tête.

Il se senti devenir léger comme une plume puis plus lourd qu'une enclume. Il cracha du sang et voulu se relever mais un sort l'immobilisait.

-- C'en est fini du survivant! tu vas voir Potter!- ILS SONT DANS LES CUISINES CHEF!-

Le dernier mot se termina en un cri si aigu qu'on eut dit un porc en train de se faire saigner, le sort qui retenait Harry disparu. Perplexe, il se redressa lentement sur ses mains et ses genoux et tourna la tête pour découvrir son assaillant étalé sur le sol.

-- Debout vite! Le pressa Gabrielle pendant qu'elle jetait dans l'un des éviers le rouleau à pâtisserie avec lequel elle avait assommé Nott.

Harry opina sans mot dire, en se frottant la tête, encore à moitié sonné par le coup.

Pendant qu'il se relevait, elle alla récupérer la baguette qui gisait à vingt centimètres de sa victime, elle se maudit d'ailleurs intérieurement d'avoir autant perdu son sangs froid quelque instant plus tôt , sinon elle aurait aussi pensé à prendre les baguettes de ses deux tortionnaires là haut devant les cellules.

Quand enfin ils atteignirent le grand escalier donnant sur la mer, ne pouvant pas faire aussi bien avec sa propre baguette, Gabrielle essaya d'invoquer une barque. Le résultat inattendu fut médiocre, devant eux sur l'eau flottait précairement une espèce de radeau déglingué. N'ayant pas le temps d'essayer à nouveau, Ils montèrent prestement sur le radeau.

Ainsi Gabrielle en essayant de faire apparaître des rames, se retrouva avec deux planches de bois. À peine avaient-ils commencé à s'éloigner de l'escalier que déjà les mangemorts du haut des marches, les bombardaient de sorts.

Le Fort n'étant pas très loin des côtes, arriver jusqu'au littoral ne leur pris qu'une vingtaines de minutes.

Une fois débarqués dans un port à deux heures de Rochefort, sans se retourner et en abandonnant leur embarcation de fortune, ils coururent jusqu'à la ville. Bien sûr, ils auraient put essayer de transplaner aussitôt sortis du Fort, mais tous deux étaient beaucoup trop affaiblis pour y parvenir…

Rochefort se situait en retrait du littoral de quelques kilomètres seulement, au cœur d'une boucle du fleuve Charente.

Sitôt entrés dans la ville, Gabrielle entraîna Harry dans un labyrinthe de rues étroites. Étant épuisés suite à leur course poursuite de la matinée, ils s'arrêtèrent un instant au coin d'une ruelle donnant sur une grande place.

Par une heureuse coïncidence, il s'avérait que c'était un samedi et donc un jour de marché, ( la population, bien que réticente à sortir de chez elle gardait toutefois toujours ses habitudes). Comme il était midi passé, les marchant commençaient pour la plupart à remballer leurs marchandises.

Ainsi pendant que les commerçants avaient le nez dans leur camion, ils n'avaient pas les yeux sur leur étalage.

C'était une aubaine à ne pas laisser passer pour les deux fugitifs: ils s'approchèrent furtivement des étalages tout en surveillant les dos des marchants, et en deux temps trois mouvements, carottèrent divers légumes, une énorme miche de pain, et un bâton de saucisson, puis coururent à nouveau aussi vite qu'ils le purent, poursuivis une fois n'est pas coutume, par une horde de commerçants toute catégorie, rouge de colère…

Après avoir essayé de les semer dans presque toute la ville, les deux sorciers se retrouvèrent finalement sur la rive d'un fleuve, la Charente.

D'après Gabrielle, qui connaissait la région, il était navigable avant la guerre, sur près de 200 km, de l'embouchure jusqu'aux environs d'Angoulême, la profondeur de son lit lui avait même permis autrefois d'accueillir d'assez gros bateaux.

Toujours chargé de leur butin, ils repèrent rapidement une petite barque à moteur sur la rive, près d'un petit cabanon.

Probablement l'embarcation d'un des riverains aux alentours.

Ils jetèrent leurs provisions à l'intérieur, et pendant que Gabrielle montait dans l'embarcation et essayait de la faire démarrer, Harry, lui courut au cabanon qui servait d'entrepôt, l'ouvrit d'un coup de pied , et chercha frénétiquement à l'intérieur un quelconque bidon d'essence pour le moteur.

Au moment ou l'engin se mettait enfin en route, Gabrielle cria en direction de la cabane:

--Harry dépêche toi ils reviennent !

Harry en sorti précipitamment, balança les trois jerricans de carburant qu'il y avait déniché, dans le canot, dénoua la corde qui retenait celui-ci à un énorme pieux planté sur la berge, le poussa un peu plus loin sur le fleuve et, trempé jusqu'à la taille, sauta dedans.

Ainsi ils s'éloignèrent de la berge de Rochefort, au nez et à la barbe de la dizaine de marchants qui vociféraient en brandissant les poings dans leur direction depuis la rive.

Plus tard, lorsqu'ils furent enfin tranquille, il s'arrêtèrent au beau milieu de la Charente ( ils ne voulaient pas prendre le risque de débarquer sur la terre ferme) et mangèrent un morceau.

Harry qui n'avait pratiquement pas ouvert la bouche depuis le matin, demanda d'une voix faible et rauque:

-- Comment tu as su que c'était moi ?

-- Comme tout le monde je suppose, lui répondit Gabrielle étonnée par la question, j'ai vu ta cicatrice… et tes yeux m'ont beaucoup aidés aussi. Termina t-elle dans un sourire.

-- Gabrielle, quel jour sommes nous ?

--Aujourd'hui il me semble que c'est... samedi...oui c'est ça, samedi 16 août...Répondit-elle vaguement, puis sous le regard insistant d'Harry elle fini par ajouter:

--2017...

Si Harry fut étonné, il n'en lassa rien paraître. Mais, lentement, comme pour se laisser le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire, il se pencha sur le bord de l'embarcation.

Il fixa ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes le visage de cet homme défiguré que le miroir de l'eau lui renvoyait, retraçant pensivement du bout des doigts le contour des cicatrices marquant son visage.

Pendant ce temps Gabrielle, l'observait silencieusement, elle se rappelait du garçon qui l'avait sauvée il y a plus de vingt ans, elle n'était qu'une petite fille à l'époque mais elle l'avait alors trouvé beau…Au bout d'un long moment il stoppa son geste, revint s'asseoir et dit finalement:

--Dix-neuf ans…..ça fait dix-neuf ans….

* * *

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Comment trouvez vous ce chapitre? bon? mauvais? sans opinion?

Une petite review ?

A+

Kahllan


	4. Chap 3, encore un Weasley?

_**La machine à rattraper le temps**_

**Auteur:**Kahllan

**Disclainer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas bla bla bla, ils sont à J. K. Rowling.

**Résumé:**Harry est en prison en France où il est torturé par les mangemorts du Lord.

Une année, début août il voit un nouveau prisonnier débarquer…

**Note:** Salut all, me voici de retour avec un nouveau chapitre. Et comme d'habitude, merci à tous les lecteurs, anonymes ou non. Désolée, je vous fait mes plus plates excuses pour se retard monstre, mais...bon ok je vais laisser de coté mes excuxes bidon..

Voili voilou, Bonne lecture.

**_BONNE ANNEE 2007_**

* * *

Chapitre troisième: Lucia Weasley

_Pendant ce temps Gabrielle, l'observait silencieusement, elle se rappelait du garçon qui l'avait sauvée il y a plus de vingt ans, elle n'était qu'une petite fille à l'époque mais elle l'avait trouvé beau…Au bout d'un long moment il stoppa son geste, revint s'asseoir dans le bateau et dit finalement:_

_--Dix-neuf ans…..ça fait dix-neuf ans…._

Deux jours étaient passés depuis leur fuite du Fort.

Deux jours pendant lesquels ils s'étaient convertis en apprentis marins sur le cours d'eau qu'était la Charente.

N'ayant ni l'un ni l'autre jamais navigué de leur vie, ils avaient dès le début rencontré quelques petits problèmes.

Malgré leur efforts de mémoire à tous les deux, il leur était arrivé plusieurs fois d'oublier que pour tourner d'un côté il fallait pousser la barre de l'autre, heureusement se rattrapant bien vite, ils avaient ainsi réussi à éviter deux/trois malheureux naufrages .

Ils avaient eu ensuite à se frayer un chemin entre les débris de toutes sorte qui flottaient ça et là à la surface du fleuve sur une bonne partie du trajet ( ce qui leur pris d'ailleurs beaucoup de temps). Pour finir, heureusement qu'ils étaient enfin arrivés, car ce n'était certainement pas leurs maigres provisions qui leur auraient permis de tenir plus longtemps.

Ils débarquèrent à la tombée de la nuit à proximité d'Angoulême en même temps que la pluie et les éclairs qui zébraient le ciel dans un concert de et glissant dans la boue sur près de trois kilomètres, c'est exténués, morts de froid et de faim qu'ils pénétrèrent dans la ville.

Entre deux averses, ils la traversèrent furtivement en rasant les murs, presque sur la pointe des pieds, ils ne rencontrèrent personne en chemin, pas un chat, tout était silencieux, on entendait seulement le bruit de leurs pas sur les trottoirs détrempés par la précédente pluie, comme si la ville avait été désertée, vidée de tous ses habitants.

Pourtant de temps à autre ils croisaient des yeux qui les épiaient du haut des fenêtre, camouflés par des rideaux sombre…Après environ deux kilomètres de marche, la pluie les repris en traître, et c'est en courant aussi vite qu'ils purent qu'ils finirent la route qui les séparait de leur destination...

Comme partout en Europe, les villes et villages étaient, si ce n'est partiellement détruits, du moins pillés, les habitants moldus et sorciers se terraient la nuit dans les caves, greniers ou annexes cachées, et le jour évitaient en général les lieux où il y avait foule.

Il serait faux de dire qu'ils ne sortaient plus, au contraire, ils continuaient à aller travailler pour les chanceux qui avait encore un travail, et à faire des courses pour ceux en avaient les moyens ou planter des potagers pour les autres….

Bien que l'armée du Lord ou un bombardement, puisse à tout instant leur tomber dessus, ils essayaient de vivre normalement, en restant tout de même le moins longtemps possible à découvert dans les rues, et en rentrant avant le couvre feu…

Les enfants d'une autre époque se seraient sûrement amusés de voir les adultes jouer à cache-cache tout le jour et la nuit.

Malheureusement ces derniers ne faisaient pas semblant, et cela faisait presque vingt qu'ils avaient commencé la partie…

Gabrielle mena rapidement Harry jusque chez elle, celui-ci détailla rapidement la demeure; elle habitait une petite maison parmi tant d'autres, serrée entre deux autres habitations identique, avec un petit porche à l'entrée dont les deux marches donnaient sur le trottoir et sûrement neuf mètres carrés de jardin derrière.

Cela faisait dix-neuf ans qu'il n'avait pas revu le monde, chaque chose faisait ressurgire en lui des souvenirs, bons comme mauvais, les maisons devant lui , lui rappelaient Privet Drive où toutes se ressemblant.

Et la pluie qui tombait! Il y a longtemps il aurait couru se mettre à l' abri, aujourd'hui il n'aurait voulu rentrer pour rien au monde, il appréciait le contacte des gouttes sur sa peau, le bruit qu'elles faisaient quand elles s'écrasaient au sol et l'odeur qui se dégageait de cette atmosphère .

Il se sentait revivre chaque fois qu'une goutte le touchait, après avoir vécus pendant si longtemps enfermé, c'était comme si peu à peu il reprenait conscience.

Comme si il sortait enfin d'un étrange coma qui l'avait longtemps empêché de profiter de la vie.

Il avait survécu et était à présent à nouveau libre.

Quand ils ouvrirent juste en la poussant, la porte branlante de sa demeure, Gabrielle n'en crut pas ses yeux, toute la maison semblait avoir été retournée de fond en comble. Les armoires gisaient avec leur contenu éparpillés à même le sol, la table était renversée, l'horloge éventrée... comme si un ouragan avait frappé son mobilier.

Puis d'un seul coup sans qu'Harry ne comprenne pourquoi, Gabrielle se mit tout d'abord à chercher frénétiquement quelque chose du regard, pour ensuite courir dans toute la maison, Harry sur ses talons.

Désespérée, paniquée au possible, Elle appela :

-- Lucia !

Harry ne comprenant toujours pas mais sachant que c'était sans aucun doute important se mis lui aussi a appeler. Un faible gémissement se fit entendre en provenance de l'étage. Ils s'y rendirent immédiatement montant les marches quatre à quatre. Puis arrivés dans une chambre sans dessus-dessous , aperçurent un pied vers l'extérieur du haut de la fenêtre, s'agitant frénétiquement en cherchant un appuis, accompagné d'un petit :

--Ici… tante Gab….je suis sur …le toit… vite…je vais lâcher!…

--On arrive, lui répondit sa tante, et, joignant le geste à la parole, aidée d'Harry, ils firent descendre l'adolescente du toit, trempée jusqu'aux os.

--Harry tu devrais aller chercher des serviettes dans la salle de bain, tu sais où c'est? Tu prends à droite et c'est la porte du fond, pendant ce temps je vais chercher ma baguette et tu nous rejoins en bas, ok? Dit-elle à toute vitesse, se rendant dans sa chambre, pendant que Lucia descendait dans le salon, toujours grelottante.

Cinq minutes plus tard, tous les trois se trouvaient dans le selon, Gabrielle a l'aide du sort de lévitation avait remis les meubles en place et s'occupait à présent de sécher les cheveux blonds, tirant sur le roux, de Lucia qui n'en avait pas l'air enchanté et le montrait bien à sa tante.

Harry quant à lui, après avoir reçu un sort de séchage, réunissait du combustible pour le feu. Allumer un feu en plein été…même le temps devenait fou…

Lucia, qui avait finalement abdiqué, observait l'inconnu de dos qui s'affairait devant la cheminée. Si sa tante ne l'avait pas rassurée à son sujet alors qu'il se trouvait dans la salle d'eau, elle l'aurait sans aucun doute pris pour l'un des leurs, un mangemort, ou autre chose dans le genre mais certainement pas pour un ami.

Elle m'aimait pas se moquer du malheur des autres, sa tante l'avait élevée comme ça et elle lui en était reconnaissante, seulement, et elle ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute de peur de faire de la peine à l'homme et de mettre en colère sa tante, mais elle était curieuse de nature et n'arrêtait pas de se demander ce qui avait bien pu arriver à « Harry » pour qu'il soit…comme il était. Elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi…

--Voilà la torture est terminée, tu peux filer. Au fait avec tout ça je n'ai pas fait les présentation, Harry Potter voici ma nièce Lucia Weasley, la fille de Fleur et Bill, dit -Gabrielle avec un léger tremblement dans la voix, Luce je te présente Harry Potter, c'est un ami anglais…Et si on mangeait? Quand dites-vous? Termina- t-elle plus joyeusement.

--Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée, lui répondit Harry en français avec un faible sourire tandis que Lucia hochait la tête.

Gabrielle sortit dans le potager qui avait été épargné par les pillards, mais pas par le raid que lui avait infligé sa niece, depuis qu'elle avait été conduite au Fort il a de cela une semaine.

Elle avait recommencé à parler en français quand elle était arrivée chez elle pour Lucia qui ne maîtrisait pas encore l'anglais. Elle savait qu'Harry le comprenait, ou l'avait compris, parce que sa sœur lui avait raconté que l'ordre du phénix avait implanté son quartier général en France alors que la guerre battait son plein en Grande-Bretagne, Harry en faisant plus ou moins partie, il s'était, comme plusieurs membres alors, installé dans dans l'hexagone.

Malheureusement le survivant avait eu un grave accident dans un incendie, était resté trois mois à sainte Loutre ( un équivalent français de sainte Mangouste) et avait mystérieusement disparu sans laisser aucune trace…

Et dire que pendant toute cette période, elle, elle étudiait encore à Beaubâton….

-- Alors hem, tu as quel age Lucia ? Demanda Harry, en se rappelant peu à peu les bases d'une langue qu'il avait appris il y a…, cela lui paraissait des siècles en arrière.

-- J'ai eu onze ans il y un mois, normalement comme Tante Gabrielle et maman j'aurais du rentrer à Beaubâton cette année mais…

-- Dis, tu aurais pu éviter de piétiner les salades, je sais que tu n'aimes pas beaucoup mais quand même…lança Gabrielle en entrant dans la cuisine et en déposant sa cueillette dans un évier.

-- Désolée j'ai pas fais exprès, je les avait pas vu…lui répondit timidement Lucia du salon.

-- Mais ? Demanda Harry revenant sur leur conversation

-- Mais l'école a fermé, ça fait presque cinq ans. Maman aurait été tellement dessus si elle avait su que je ne pourrais jamais y aller, quand j'étais petite elle me racontait toujours des histoires sur son école où elle avait étudié, je me rappelle que papa faisait pareil avec la sienne, mais Poudlard avait déjà fermée avant ma naissance.

--Tien, Luce si tu donnais des affaires propres à Harry pour qu'il se change pendant que je prépare à manger? Et tu devrais te mettre en pyjama aussi au lieu de rester en peignoir .

--Oui mais quelles affaires? Demanda Lucia, (elle se voyait mal lui proposer une de ses robes à fleurs)…

--Et bien...Tu n'as qu'à prendre celles d'oncle Boris.

--Ok, suivez-moi monsieur, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers les escaliers

--Tu peux m'appeler Harry tu sais, lui répondit celui-ci

Elle le mena dans une chambre à l'étage, se dirigea vers une armoire et en ressorti une chemise blanche ainsi qu'un jean bleu impeccablement repassés et les tendis à Harry

--Ton oncle ne risque pas de se fâcher si je mets ses vêtements?

Lucia fit une pause, se mordit machinalement la lèvre et déclara finalement:

--Oncle Boris…vous aurait sûrement prêté ses affaires…voyant que « Harry » levait un sourcil elle ajouta, il est décédé il y a un an, c'était le mari de Tante Gab.

--Oh, hem désolé…

--Je crois que vous aurez le temps de vous changer dans le salle de bain. Dit-elle en changeant habilement de sujet.

--Oui, merci pour ton aide.

--De rien, je vais dans ma chambre et ensuite j'irais descendre mettre la table. Termina t-elle pendant qu'Harry reprenait le chemin de la salle d'eau.

Il réapparut dans la cuisine une demi-heure plus tard, laver ,rasé et avec des vêtements propres. ( Gabrielle aussi était allé se changer pendant que Lucia surveillait plus ou moins la soupe sur le feu).

En le voyant arriver, Gabrielle stoppa une demi seconde sont geste le temps de l'observer.

La chemise...elle se rappela Boris, et la manie qu'il avait de toujours en enrouler les manches...

Le pantalon et la tache d'herbe au niveau du genoux droit, ça c'était la fois où ils avaient tous les trois, avec Lucia, installés la balançoire dans le jardin…

Ils s'étaient bien amusés cet après-midi là. Ils étaient heureux ensemble…

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées:

--Ces affaires sont juste à ta taille, même un peu grandes je dirais, mais ça te va bien comme ça Harry . Ah, en tout cas ça fait un bien fou de rentrer chez soi, aller, goûtez moi cette soupe vous m'en direz des nouvelles! Dit gaiement la maîtresse des lieux en servant sa niece et son invité pendant que celui ci s'asseyait à côté de Lucia.

--Je crois que c'est la meilleure soupe que j'ai jamais coûté, la complimenta t-il ( en même temps après dix-neuf ans de nourriture semi-avariée il aurait mangé n'importe quoi)

--Moi j'aime pas les carottes, se plaignit Lucia

--Eh ben tu devrais pourtant, il paraît que ça rend aimable! Lui rétorqua sa tante amusée devant le sourire en coin d'un Harry qui commençait à bien resentir les effet de la fatigue.

* * *

Alors? cela vous intéresse t-il toujours? Laissez moi une petite review.

A+.

Kahllan.


	5. Chap 4, s'enfuir encore

**__**

La machine à rattraper le temps

les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J. K. Rowling.

Résumé: Harry est en prison en France où il est torturé par les mangemorts du Lord, Une année un nouveau prisonnier débarque.

Bonne lecture,

* * *

__

Chapitre quatrième: la fuite, encore

****

... ...VvviiiIIIIIIOUUUuuuuum... ... ... ... ... ... VvviiiIIIIIIOUUUuuuuum... ... ... ... ... ... VvviiiIIIIIIOUUUuuuuum... ... ... ...

En ce samedi 2 août 2017, aux premières lueurs de l'aube, ce furent les hurlements à l'unisson de toutes les alarmes de la ville, au loin, qui sortirent les habitants de leur sommeil, chacun se cloîtrant rapidement chez sois à double tours , bien que sachant pertinemment que si l'Armée ou les Forces des ténèbres désiraient entrer chez eux, cela ne servirait à rien de se cacher, et que le plus sûr était encore la fuite.

Harry se réveilla dans une pièce qu' il connaissait pas, comme à peu près tous les matins depuis environ une semaine.

Ils se savaient suivis par les mangemorts, et Gabrielle et lui avait décidé un matin de partir en quatrième vitesse de la demeure de cette dernière, en n'emportant que le stricte minimum.

Ce jour là, il s'en été fallu de peu pour que les mangemorts ne s'invitent à leur petit déjeuner.

Depuis, cela faisait 5 jours, qu'ils changeaient constamment d'endroit, s'éloignant toujours plus de la ville.

Ils remontaient vers le nord, pensant que leurs poursuivants les croiraient partis pour le sud. Cette manœuvre était des plus risquée car plus ils se rapprochaient du nord, plus ils se rapprochaient de l'Angleterre et du siège de la puissance de Voldemort.

Ils prenaient des chemins peut fréquentés et faisait la route à pied, à cette époque cela faisait lontemps que les particuliers ne possédaient plus de voiture: le carburant se faisait rare et valait de l'or.

Ils se réfugiaient dans des maisons le long du chemin, maisons que l'on devinait avoir étaient fuit à la hâte par leur précédents occupants.

Au bout d'une semaine donc, leurs pérégrinations les avaient finalement laissé sur le pallier d'une vieille maison, avec tous les éléments du stéréotype du vieux manoir hanté dans les mauvais films d'horreur américains…

Jardin en friche

Vitres brisées

Portes dégondées

Planché douteux….

Et, à la grande joie de tous, quelques bestioles rampantes encore non identifiées….

Manoir certes pas très engageant à première vu, mais comme il se faisait tard et qu'ils avaient fait pas loin de 45 kilomètres à pieds, sous un ciel chargés de nuages bas et gris…ils entrèrent.

Après tout ce n'était que pour une nuit, demain ils seraient ailleurs.

C'est bien beau d'être optimiste, mais cela n'empêche qu'à peine après avoir enjambé le pas de la porte, ils faillirent tous trois passer à travers le plancher…

-- « Ah! Ca commence bien! » s'exclama Lucia en retirant rapidement son pied du trou dans le sol, et en enlevant minutieusement un à un les débris de sa chaussure.

-- On devrait faire plus attention! Bon comme il va sûrement y avoir de l'orage dehors on a pas trop le choix! Alors on va essayer de trouver une pièce « sûre » ordona plus que ne dit Harry.

Sur ces paroles ils continuèrent leur avencée tout en restant sur leur garde. Ils n'osèrent pas trop s'aventurer plus au cœur de la maison, et finalement il apparu que la cuisine n'était pas en si mauvais état…Ils y installèrent leurs couvertures, puis mangèrent en piochant dans la réserve des quelques vivres qu'ils avaient emporté…

Après leur repas, il était 9h30, ils décidèrent de fouiller la cuisine ( le reste de la maison étant décrété zone piégée ), dans l'espoir d'y trouver peut être une ou deux boîtes de conserve pas trop périmées. Car ils ne se faisait pas d'illusion, à la vue du mobilier vandalisé et des murs recouverts de graffitis, des gens avaient dus passer avant eux …

En se couchant ce soir là, Harry se demanda vaguement si il y avait ne ce serait ce qu'une minuscule étincelle d'espoir pour que tout redevienne comme avant… Mais comment pourrait-il bien faire pour reprendre une vie normale ? Il avait déjà perdu tellement de gents qu'il aimait...Il fini par s'endormir; une petite partie de son esprit, celle qui malgrés tout ne peut s'empêcher de penser à l'avenir et d'échafauder des milliers de théories, lui murmurait qu'il pourrait peut être rester avec Gabrielle et Lucia, que peut être elles l'accepteraient dans leur famille et qu'ils vivraient heureux...et là encore une petite lui soufflait "heureux toi ? mais pour combien de temps ?

Avec le temps justement ...

Peut-être...

Serait-il pret pour cette vie ?

Lucia aimerait-elle avoir des frères et soeurs ? un chien ? un chat ? une chouette ?...

...Hedwige...

Et puis pourquoi pensait-il a ça tout d'un coup?

Peut être, que comme il n'avait jamais vraiment été heureux, il voulait faire semblant de l'être, pour ne plus jamais être seul. Du moins avant que toutes ses ilusions ne tombent à l'eau...

Ils en avaient encore pour combien de temps avant que les mangemort ne les rattrapent? Pourquoi d'ailleurs s'acharnaient-ils à leur échapper, ils étaient épuisés et ne savaient pas ce qui les attendrait à la fin du chemin...

Mais Harry Potter ne voulait pas être égoiste; il n'était pas un égoiste!

Maintenant qu'il était avec elles, il les accompagnerait jusqu'à la fin, quelle qu'elle soit.

* * *

-- Chut, Lucia ! Tu vois bien qu'il dort! tu devrais dormir aussi, demain on aurra encore une longue journée. Aller...Chuchota Gabrielle à sa fille tandis qu'elle la bordait dans son lit improvisé.

* * *

Alors, qu'en pensez vous ?

Je sais que cette histoire ne débute pas gaiement, (et c'est pas peu dire!), le début est sombre, et je pense que j'ai une façon d'écrire, et de décrire, les choses qui peut être assez particulière... mais dites le moi si vous n'aimez pas, si vous aimez aussi d'ailleurs.

Si le Harry que j'y décrit, est plutôt pessimiste, fatigué, abattu, il n'en a pas perdu pour autant ses idéaux et son courage. Mais pour l'heure il lui faut se reconstruire petit à petit...

a+


End file.
